


Bangles and Sweets

by EndivePiano



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndivePiano/pseuds/EndivePiano
Summary: Byleth takes Flayn for a walk in town. Flayn shows Byleth how to haggle and she gives it a try.
Relationships: Flayn & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	Bangles and Sweets

Byleth held out her arm as Flayn rushed over to link arms. The two started for town.

“I am so very excited to go to town professor! What shall we do in town?” She said with a smile.

Byleth took a moment to think. “I don’t have anything in mind, do you?”

“I do not have any where in mind either, I just wanted to spend some time with you! But we should make a stop near the sweet shops to get some candies.” She said in excitement.

Byleth nodded and smiled.

***

The town was bustling with people. Men and women walking around with vegetables, and heaps of goods firmly wrapped with twine. Children running around making faces at each other. There were shops as well as open vendors around the center of town. Byleth and Flayn walked towards the vendors. Brown horses followed merchants closely with wagons so full, glass would fall off and break in contact with the stone ground. The sky is hazy with smoke from the open fires from squashes and beef being roasted. Even with so many people the lines were never long. Movement was everywhere.

Flayn got excited and unlinked arms with Byleth. She went ahead and every few often she would get on her tiptoes to try and look over everyone taller than her.

Byleth was sure to keep track of Flayn in the sea of heads. She was quite easy for her to keep an eye on, Flayn being the only one there with bright green hair.

Soon she stopped by a colorful vendor. Strong pinks and purples pendants hung up all around. There were so many accessories the table and stands could barely be seen. There were black rings from Enbarr and pearl earrings from Arianrhod. There were even golden anklets from the Alliance. More accessories and bangles lined up in a wooden tray, and jewels from the accessories were so bright and reflected rainbows at every angle the light hit. 

Looking at them made Byleth squint. Flayn scanned the whole thing and then stopped her gaze on one item.

Byleth got closer. It was hard to see exactly what she was looking at from behind. Flayn’s hair was so big and poofy.

She had her eyes on a silver bangle that had fish engraved on it.

“Professor just look at this! The fish look so happy on this, they’re smiling!” She said.

“It’s an engraving of the fish from the Alliance! It’s quite the catch isn’t it?” The vendor said. Even the vendor was littered in accessories. 

“Would you like to have that Flayn?” Byleth asked.

“Oh no! I possibly couldn't! We were here on a walk, not to go shopping!” She replied kindly, shaking her head.

“It won’t be a problem.”

“Are you really sure professor?”

“It really isn’t a problem.” She replied.

“Alright then! If you don’t mind, allow me to show you my haggling skills!” She said fixing her posture straighter than it already was. “Excuse me, but how much gold is this bangle worth?”

“This bangle...” The vendor said lifting it up and giving it a good look. “...Is 1,500 gold.” Then setting the bangle back down.

“I’d love to purchase it at 800 gold please.”

“800 gold is too little, it’s delicate and worth more than 800!”

“But I saw another shop selling this for 800!”

“Nonsense! These were handcrafted from Derdriu!”

“Of course! The other vendor had also got these from Derdriu! And they sold it for 800 gold! These aren’t rare bangles.”

“Ah 1,000 gold flat.”

Flayn looked over at Byleth. “Professor would this be ok?”

She nodded.

Byleth and the vendor made the exchange. And Byleth handed the bangle to Flayn.

She put the bangle on and it slid on like a glove.

“Thank you so much professor! You’re too kind!”

She smiled and Byleth. Flayn raised her arm around and admired the shining silver.

”Did you enjoy my haggling skills professor?”

Byleth nodded and smiled warmly.

“I know! How about you give it a try?”

Byleth’s eyebrows raised a bit.

“Let’s go over there!” Flayn said taking Byleth’s arm and running towards a stand with books.

There were books everywhere. On the stand. In Front of the stand on the ground. And stacks and stacks of books piled behind where the old vendor stood.

Flayn scanned the titles of each book.

“Professor! I think you may enjoy this one” She squealed as she pointed at a thick book that read “The Study of Fishing”.

“Ah yes, that ol’ book. Are you interested?” the vendor said in his old voice.

“How much.” Byleth asked. The tone was more demanding than asking.

The old vendor was visibly shaken by Byleth’s intense eye contact.

“That will be 2,000 gold miss.”

“Are you sure?” Byleth said, unmoving. Not a single muscle in her body moved. She did not even blink.

He gulped.

“Er… Nevermind that miss. Take the book. It’s free of charge.”

And the vendor handed her the book. Flayn’s eyes sparkled as her eyes followed the book into Byleth’s hands.

Byleth and Flayn walked off to find a seat.

“Wasn’t that fun professor? You did wonderful as well!”

“Thank you. I was a bit nervous.”

Flayn giggled. “Today was so much fun! Let’s do this again another day!”

“Yes, let’s!”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Flayn’s dialogue makes me stressed out because it’s so formal and hard for me to think of what she would say :(  
> This was still fun to write! I had never haggled before so I hope it's ok!
> 
> Please comment even if it’s just a single word like lol/cute or even critique my work! Tell me what you like and dislike! Any kind of comment motivates me!


End file.
